Odd Couple
by ADdude
Summary: Summary: The Doctor and Kero are stuck with each other as roommates while Sakura and Syaron are away. Can a TimeLord and a Guardian Beast work it out especially when trouble finds them
1. Chapter 1

**Odd Couple**

**Doctor Who and Cardcaptor Sakura cross over**

**Summary: The Doctor and Kero are stuck with each other as roommates while Sakura and Syaron are away. Can a TimeLord and a Guardian Beast work it out especially when things get weird.**

**Authors Note: I do not own any Cardcaptor Sakura characters that's Clamp and I don't own Doctor Who or any of the shows elements that's the BBC. I don't own a lot basically.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Syaron and Sakura had moved in an apartment together when they were eighteen and went to college together, but this story is not about them not directly anyway. During a week vacation the couple went off to Hong Kong to visit Syaron's family. Now they're was some talk of taking Kero, the guarding of the Clow cards with them but Kero hates being stuck in a bag for hours while flying on a plane and frankly the couple wanted to get some alone time which was going to be hard enough visiting family. So a plan was devised, since they couldn't trust to leave Kero alone in the apartment for a week, they thought about asking someone to check in on him but everyone was either busy or off on their own trip. Then Syaron got an idea, he has a friend who could use some company and maybe they could convince him to stay with Kero, plus he needed to fix something.

So when they invited him over and Sakura served him some tea. As she looked at the man still a little surprised at what he was, he looked human so she was surprised that he was an alien. He looked like young man with dark brown eyes and was wearing a brown pin striped suit, with white converse shoes. Syaron called him the Doctor, they had met when the Doctor was looking for a friend of his that was lost and cross paths with Syaron and Sakura. But Sakura was still not sure she understood the whole thing, something about orthogonal universes instead of parallel, she never could get math.

The Doctor sipped on his tea "So Syaron you sent me a message and asked me to come. Now I'm here what did you want me to talk about?"

"You need a place to stay while you fully repair the Tardis." Syaron stated

"Yes" The Doctor answered somewhat suspicious of Syaron

The Tardis had recently been nearly burned by a Dalek ship and then quickly rebuilt by "another" Doctor and then pulled the Earth halfway across the universe, then jumped into a parallel one before jumping back. The Doctor had to properly repair Tardis, plus he was leaking energy all the time now, if he hadn't refueled when he used a rift to pull the Earth he would have been stranded. Essentially if he didn't get to do some maintenance the Tardis would burnt out the engines and the Tardis would shut down to repair itself which could take anywhere from days to months.

"So while we go off to Hong Kong you can stay here to fix the Tardis as long as you keep an eye on the stuff animal?"

Since Kero lived with Syaron, moving in with him the same time Sakura did, they have gotten closer but they're still not best friends.

A little yellow teddy bear like creature with wings flew over "Hey Kid? I heard that!" Kero wings wrapped around him, a mystic circle formed below him and in a fury of light Kero changed into a large lion creature with wings.

The next thing that the Doctor knows Kero has tackled Syaron and Sakura is trying to to pull her guardian beast off her boyfriend. The Doctor had to suppress a laughing fit when he saw this sight.

Sakura ordered "Kero change back right now!"

The lion beast changed back into the small creature. Kero and Syaron glared each at each other.

Sakura sighed "At least no one bit anyone."

"I'll do it." The Doctor proclaimed

"Hoe?" Sakura asked confused

"No not the bitting, I'll stay here to keep an eye on Kero."

"I don't need anyone to keep an eye on me." Kero complained "I'm centuries old."

"So am I." Doctor told him

"You see right there you have something in common." Sakura told Kero "Besides you go through food so quickly, he can get more food if you run out."

That last point did seem to get Kero's attention "Fine he can stay."

The Doctor smiled at the teddy bear like creature that glared at him.

"So when do you leave? I'll back then and keep Kero company."

"We're leaving in ten minutes" Sakura told the Doctor

"What?" Doctor asked "Isn't this a little short notice."

"I sent you the message a week ago." Syaron informed the Doctor

"So I'm a little late?" The Doctor shrugged

"A little" Sakura giggled

Syaron gave the Doctor some money telling him to use it for food and to keep Kero from eating all the food in the first day. The young couple grabbed their bags and made their way to the airport.

The Doctor went and materialized the Tardis into the living room so he could get to work on it. As soon as he stepped into the living room, Kero stared at him.

Kero had been around for a long time, he had seen a lot of things the box appearing out of nowhere wasn't a a big deal for him but the Doctor was. Seeing the Doctor he saw an immense aura, the energy around him was old and new at the same time it was as if the stars themselves left their light to him.

"I get the distinct feeling that you don't like me."

"I don't need a babysitter." The Guardian beast told the Timelord

"I never said you did" The Doctor told him "but you do need a little help with the food situation and I could use a place to stay while I fix my Tardis, so why don't we help each other out." The Doctor smiled " Let's introduce our selfs I'm the Doctor."

Kero grudgingly told him "Keroberos the Guardian Beast of the Seal."

"Nice to meet you Keroberos Guardian Beast of the Seal. Syaron told me you had a bit of sweet tooth. How about for desert tonight night I make a delicious chocolate cake."

Kero dropped his glare and perked right up "Chocolate cake!"

"Yes, with tick frosting and maybe some of those eatable ball bearings. I'll make some banana milkshakes to go with them." Seeing Kero was now smiling the Doctor added "So I'm going to go look in the kitchen and see what we have."

Kero started to warm up to this Doctor guy.

As the Doctor started to cook he whistled to himself, he had a week to fix the Tardis, he had the companionship of a magical talking lion thing and he had a plan and it was going well so far.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: So Basically The Doctor and Kero as roommates I smell sitcom. Anyway I will try to add a chapter every wednesday until done but let' see I still have a month to go through until the end of school. So anyway review tell me what you think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Odd Couple**

**Doctor Who and Cardcaptor Sakura cross over**

**Summary: This chapter will help set up the two characters, so if someone doesn't know one here you go, also some roommate wackiness**

**Authors Note: I do not own any Cardcaptor Sakura characters that's Clamp and I don't own Doctor Who or any of the shows elements that's the BBC. I don't own a lot basically.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

The Doctor took off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves put on a a green apron he found and went to the kitchen. As the Doctor passed the kitchen table he noticed something on a nearby area was missing, there was al light dust that showed something had been moved something like a frame, the Doctor didn't think much of it and went on his way. He started off with the cake he promised since it takes longer to make, he pulled out jar of edible ball bearings from his pocket so he could decorate the cake when ready. He looked through the drawer and found all he needed to make spaghetti and decide that would make a good meal so started to make that. While the spaghetti boiled the Doctor started to make his own sauce, it was according to a recipe he learned from a chef in the 18th century. Kero was playing a video game on the tv in the living room hearing the Doctor run around cooking all the dishes at once. After nearly an hour the Doctor called Kero to dinner.

Kero walked to the dinner table to where he found two plates of spaghetti, a plate full of home made garlic bread, freshly made lemonade and the smell of a freshly made chocolate cake wafting in the air.

The Doctor was already sitting and told Kero "Bon appetit Keroberos."

Kero quickly flew to his plate, he ignored the fork and just started swallowing the food "This is delicious!"

"Molto bene!" The Doctor bellowed "Now Kero tell me a little about yourself how did you ended up meeting Sakura and Syaron."

"That's a long story."

"We've got a week plus cake."

"I do like cake." Kero murmured "Well there was this sorcerer named Clow Reed who created a set of magic card called the Clow Cards. To protect them he created two guardians one was Yue and the other was me. Then one day he died, he had us guard the cards until the day when another Master would appear. One day I fell asleep for thirty years, while I slept Sakura accidently let out all the cards,well except one."

"Yeah, I've over slept before, poor old Fermat."

"Well Sakura woke me up, I made her into a cardcaptor to help gather all the cards. We did okay we managed to get the card, without too many problems. Then one day the kid shows up, claiming that being a descendant of Clow he deserved the cards. So then he would show up to claim the card even managing to get some of the cards. Eventually Yue revealed himself and performed the Final Judgement making Sakura the new master of the cards. Things were calm there for a while but then strange things happened. The kid helped Sakura figure out that Clow was reborn as a kid called Eriol. Eventually it was all sorted out half his power removed so he could live a normal life, Sakura became the most power magician on the planet."

"And then what?"

"It turned out the kid fell in love with Sakura, but only managed to tell her right before he left. He left for a while but showed up just in time to help out when a new card nearly turned the whole town into Nothing. Sakura finally managed to tell him that she loved him. I don't get it but they're happy. The kid had to go to Hong Kong again but managed to get back in time so they could go to middle school together. The Kid stayed and the two started dating. They turned eighteen and move into together here, I go where Sakura is. Things were quiet but then you're friend falls out of the sky and wakes up old enemies of Clow who decide to take their revenge on the new Mistress and the last of his decedents."

"Yeah, I know that part I showed up after he was yanked away and in his defense someone was trying to cause trouble to get him killed."

"Fine. Right now things have been kinda quiet."

"So it sounds that you don't like Syaron."

"The brat is so arrogant, trying to take the card right out Sakura's hands when he met her."

"Well he was expected by his entire family to bring the cards back, plus he was a kid you know how they get. But it's not like Sakura holds it against him. I mean just look at them together they're great. Anyone who looks at them can tell they're in love. Don't you think if they weren't good together someone would bring it up?"

"Well Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend actually helped Syaron work up the courage to tell Sakura he loved her, just to make sure Sakura was happy. Meiling the Kids cousin even helped bring them together. Yukito, the human from of Yue, seems to be happy seeing them together."

"How about her family? Her father? Any objections there?"

"Her father likes the kid, he made a good impression when they met at a parents career day. They both have an interest in archeology, the pyramids and stuff, they bonded over that."

"So no one in the family objects?" The Doctor asked bitting off a piece of bread

"Her brother Toya, really blew up a fuss when they wanted to move together. Telling Sakura that she was too young to move in with her boyfriend."

"That's big brother syndrome, always protective of his little sister. He doesn't want to loose her. It's seems to me that you're judging Syaron on a bad first impression. Sure you're trying to protect Sakura, but if you keep arguing with him you're going to to end up hurting her." The Doctor finished by slurping up the last bit of his spaghetti. Kero was about to argue when the Doctor got up "I'll go get the cake."

For the first time someone finished their food before Kero, talking took his mind of his food. Kero slurped up all the spaghetti he had left then drink a bit of lemonade. The Doctor's words did get to Kero, was he hurting her by arguing with him.

The Doctor came in with the cake and started to cut a big piece for Kero when he asked "So tell me a little about yourself Doctor. Like why you call yourself the Doctor?"

"Oh it's a name."

"I know when people try to hide their name. If you don't want to tell me fine, I get it names have power. But who are you? You are not like everyone else. Where are you from?"

"I come from a place far away and long since lost."

"Lost?"

"My world was lost in fire" The Doctor admitted "It was called Gallifrey and it was lost during a war. The Last Time War, my people fought a terrible race that wanted nothing more than to kill every living thing that wasn't like them. In the end they both lost. But I survived."

"I'm sorry." Kero admitted feeling sorry that he brought the subject up

"Since then I've just been traveling more than before. I travel with friends here and there. They call me the Doctor because I make people better, at least I try." The Doctor remember the words of Davros 'You take ordinary people and you fashion them into weapons' the Doctor took a piece of cake "wow this is good."

"Yeah it is, my compliments to the chef." Kero said trying to lighten the mood.

A few miles away in the back of a museum a man named Fujitaka Kinomoto had promised his friend to help set up for a new exhibit in the museum. He was helping with the artifact when a decorated black box caught his eye. They're was something about it that seemed off, he inched closer to it and then just touched it not even a hard touch but as soon as he did he pulled away his hand. His examined his fingers, nothing wrong with them but touching that box it felt like he was touching ice. He walked away and continued his work.

After dinner Kero convinced the Doctor to play a shoot out game.

"I really don't like guns." The Doctor told Kero

"Oh come on" "Kero said turning to the Doctor "It's only a video game."

A few seconds later Kero yelled "What? You won! You didn't even fire a single shot!"

"There's always another way."

"It's a shoot-em-up! It's impossible!"

"How about we try a racing game? I like those more, more my style."

Kero put in a racing game and Kero found that he did better against the Doctor in this game.

Back at the museum everyone left for the night, but the box was starting to glow. A lock on the box clicked opened and a black mist started to pore out.

Back in the apartment Kero was taking a hard left on the game when he crashed.

He looked out the window "I sense something, something powerful"

"Something's got my hair standing up and my teeth are itchy."

"So?"

"It takes a lot of psychic power to do that. I think something powerful just woke up."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: So the trouble begins in the next chapter. Anyway review tell me what you think!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Odd Couple**

**Doctor Who and Cardcaptor Sakura cross over**

**Summary: Bit of a scary opening. The Doctor and Kero go do some domestic things but soon some strange forces come into play.**

**Authors Note: I do not own any Cardcaptor Sakura characters that's Clamp and I don't own Doctor Who or any of the shows elements that's the BBC. I don't own a lot basically.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

At the museum a security guard walked past the new exhibit being set up. He was proud of his job, he only served a small part in the museum but felt it was an important role, he felt that he was helping protect worlds cultural history. He was walking past the decorated black box. It was dark and the only light came from his dim flash light. The box clicked open and the mist began to pour out, the guards flash light began to flicker on and off. As he slapped the flash light trying to get it to work the mist streamed towards him. The mist wrapped itself around him and slithered into his throat. When the black mist hide itself in him his body dropped to the ground, with his eyes wide open he laid their motionless. The dark uniform blended into the dark of the room as the light of the flash light flickered off, engulfing the whole room into darkness.

Back at the apartment Kero and the Doctor stepped outside. They both had felt a great power but now it was gone, leaving no clue to where it came from or what it was. They had no idea of what to do ,no matter how frustrating the Doctor felt he knew that they're was nothing to do they could do with so little information. Kero went back to his video game and the Doctor went to work inside his Tardis. Eventually Kero fell asleep on the couch. The Doctor started to replace parts of the Tardis with what was available like a hand break he found. He set the Tardis in repair mode which handled some of the repairs but left the Doctor with the more complicated thing like the engine to worry about. By the time morning came around the Doctor finished the repairs he had to do and left the Tardis to its self repair hibernation. In this hibernation the Tardis would not be able to do much,so he scanned the area for any strange energy, a few spots but most could be disregarded as having involved Sakura and Syaron. The Doctor let the Tardis go into its hibernation and to its rest. As the Doctor stepped out of the Tardis he saw Kero awake looking at the rising Sun, a faint gold aura around him. Kero liked the sun rise, he drew his power from the Sun and felt more powerful when it was around and he knew something was happening he would need that power. The Doctor went off to the kitchen and began to fix breakfast.

A security guard spotted a figure on the floor of the museum. Then he realized it was another security guard lying on the floor he went over to it trying to wake him, fearing the worst when the body felt ice cold "Hey, buddy come on wake up?"

The eyes lids opened up and the figure jolted up

"You all right? Looks like you had a slip."

He nodded before standing up shakily.

"You all right? You better get checked. You need an ambulance?"

"No" he said in a raspy voice "I will just go home."

"Good get some rest."

Before leaving the guard looked back at the box.

Back at the apartment the Doctor served up pancakes after he finished making them.

After Kero swallowed his pancakes soaked in syrup the Doctor told "So we need to do some grocery shopping today?"

"What?" Kero asked "Shouldn't we find whatever we sensed last night?"

"Whatever happened last night left no trace. No trace and no clue there is nothing for us to do, until something happens."

"Okay."

"Besides we need groceries."

Kero knew he was beat "Wait you want me to go with you to do grocery shopping?"

"Yes, I don't know the area so I need directions at least."

"Fine, it's just that Sakura and the Kid hate when I go with them."

"I don't see why?" The Doctor said noticing that same shelf that was missing something "Hey Kero what's missing there?"

Kero looked at the empty space on the shelf "Hey the picture frame is missing. I guess they took it with them."

"What picture frame?"

"Sakura's mom died when she was really young so she doesn't have too many memories of her. So to keep her memory alive her dad put a frame by the dinner table and changed the photo every day, you know to make her feel like she was still here. When Sakura moved in with the Kid he went to her father and asked for copies of the pictures so he could do the same and keep her memory alive."

"Well, that's just sweet." The Doctor said "Oh come on Kero you've got to see that he cares for her." Kero just glared at him and growled "All right changing topics, maybe we should get the dishes cleaned up and head to the shop."

The two went off to wash the dishes in doing so Kero fell into the bubbly dish water, but it was kinda of a good thing considering he was sticky from all that syrup.

Meanwhile the guard stumbled home to his apartment, as soon as he got inside he closed the door behind him and collapsed onto a nearby chair. A black aura formed around him, black mist it swirled around his body making the room grow colder and darker.

Unaware of the events taking place the Doctor put on his well worn brown coat.

The Doctor opening up his pocket told Kero "Hop in."

The little floating yellow creature floated over to the pocket and looked deep into it and saw only darkness "You sure about this?"

"Yeah there is enough room."

Kero flapped his wings as he flew into the pocket "Wow, this pocket is deep." He said popping his head out.

"Just stay hidden we don't want anyone to spot you."

Soon enough they made their way outside heading towards the store. A cool breeze ruffled his coat, the pink cherry blossoms were blooming in the trees, the flowers filled the air with there sweet aroma. Another breeze came and some of the blossoms began to gently drift from the trees into the air, making a blizzard of petals. The Doctor took a deep relaxed breath, it was rare for him to experience a true peaceful moment so he had learn to relish the moments when they came. He could see why Syaron liked living in this town.

They eventually found the store, Kero's directions were less than perfect. The trip was not too difficult, soon the Doctor found himself with all the things they had to get.

"Kero, do we need anything else?"when the small magical animal did not speak the Doctor stuck his hand in his pocket to look for him. "Don't tell me you got lost in there."

Then he saw Kero eating off a plate of free samples. The Doctor quickly looked around to see no one was watching and dashed for him. Kero swallowed a large meat ball on a toothpick. Kero seemed to have doubled in size most of it seemed to be his enlarged stomach. Just as someone reached the sample plate the Doctor grabbed Kero stuffing him in his pocket.

"Hello" a young woman said then she saw the empty plate "I just put this plate out."

"Sorry." The Doctor said grinning trying not to look like the cat that ate the canary "I was hungry."

The young woman stared at him surprised that he ate all the samples so quickly, the Doctor without replying to her look dashed away to his shopping cart.

As he pushed the cart The Doctor scolded Kero "Kero, you can't just wander off. Now, I can see why they hate bringing you here."

Kero argued back but his mouth was full so nothing came out remotely clear.

After paying for the food, the Doctor carried the bags of food outside.

"So how do you plan on carrying all that back?"

"Like this." The Doctor started to take the things from the bag and one by one place them into his pockets, until he was done.

"How deep are those pockets?" Kero asked bewildered

"Deep enough. Lets get going before the ice cream melts. It's a pain to clean these pockets."

They headed back to the apartment and put away the groceries. Once they were done they heard the sounds of cars crashing, as in multiple cars, this caught their attention and headed outside. Kero flew into the Doctors pocket to keep from being seen. It didn't seem to be nothing too bad just that drivers across the street lost control over their cars and crashed into each other. This had caused enough of a traffic jam that it would take hours for all the cars to be taken away.

"All these cars just crashed." The Doctor said out loud "That can't just happen. It's just too coincidental."

Kero poked his head out of the pocket when he sensed something, a small amount of magic. Looking around Kero noticed a dark aura escaping from the latest car to crash "Hey, look over there."

The Doctor turned to see a dark shade crawl out of the hood of one of the cars. The shade moved across the street into a sewer crate.

"What was that?" The Doctor asked

"I'm not sure but I sensed some magic in it. It was in that car, I think it made all those cars crash."

"You think it might have something to do with what we sensed last night?"

"Maybe."

"We better come back tonight and search for it." The Doctor said eagerly

So they headed back inside and waiting until the Sun went down so they could search for they saw. Little did they know that the real source of the trouble was only starting.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: So my vacation has started, I will try to get the next chapter up on wednesday. I'm still trying to get back on my schedule. Anyway I got a review that told me I should do more imagery, and it''s right it always slips my mind so if I forget to put any tell me. I did try to do some here with the flowers and some stuff here and there. Anyway next chapters involve chasing creatures through sewers. Review and tell me what you think.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Odd Couple**

**Doctor Who and Cardcaptor Sakura cross over**

**Summary: Search in the sewers may result in more than just answers.**

**Authors Note: I do not own any Cardcaptor Sakura characters that's Clamp and I don't own Doctor Who or any of the shows elements that's the BBC. I don't own a lot basically.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

So later that night the small yellow creature and the ancient yet young looking alien made their way towards the street. It was late enough so there would be no one would notice them. Finding a manhole cover and the Doctor pried it open. They stared deeply into the dark hole but took a step back once the stench of the sewer wafted upwards.

"Well bottoms up" The Doctor said to Kero. Then the Doctor took a deep breath and jumped into the hole yelling "Allons-y!"

"What?" Kero said before flying after the Doctor.

The Doctor took out a flashlight and turned it on looking for any sign of that creature they saw earlier. The Doctor looked around with his keen eyes for any evidence of where the creature went.

Then the Doctor made a great observation "You know this sewers are surprisingly big and clean. I mean I've been in a lot of sewers but these are maybe the cleanest."

"So which way should we go?"

"I don't know. There are only two ways we could go both seem equally good. I don't like the idea of splitting up at least until we know if this thing is dangerous so why don't you just pick."

"You just want me to guess."

"Well I am hoping that your instincts kick in and tell us the right way to go but it is a fifty fifty chance either way."

Kero picked one direction and the two headed down that path.

Meantime the securities guards body floated into the air, his body still glowing the strange dark energy. Away from anyones notice the box began glowing the same strange aura.

"This is starting to look like labyrinth." The Doctor told Kero "And trust me I've been to plenty of underground labyrinths. I should tell you about the time I ran into a minotaur under Paris."

"I thought all the Minotaurs were extinct."

"It decades ago back in 2000 New Years."

"That wasn't decades ago."

"Well it was for me."

Then they both turned when they heard the sound of something scurrying behind them. They both quickly gave chase to the creature just barely managing to keep up. Eventually they managed to catch the creature into a corner. The Doctor flashed the light onto the creature. It sort of looked like a monkey mixed with a cat made out of shadows and red glowing eyes.

"It looks like a goblin." Kero commented

"Goblin?"

"Some people called them Gremlins. They're not evil just really but mischievous. They're usually harmless, they have to be riled up and be in huge numbers to really be dangerous."

"So then mostly harmless."

"Yeah, but what's weird it's their shadow appearance."

"They don't usually look like that?"

"They usually look like animals with black fur but if they look like they are made of shadows they have to be feeding off dark magic."

"So this goblin isn't the cause of what we sensed but something feeding off it." The small creature scurried off into another tunnel "Maybe if we chase it, it can lead us to the source of this energy we've been sensing."

They followed the creature and eventually into a large room. They stopped in their tracks seeing the walls completely covered with goblins. They quickly turned their attention to the two intruders.

"I think we've better run." The Doctor whispered

No sooner did he say that that every goblin descended from the walls and chased them out. It was like a living black flood of teeth,claws and glowing red eyes filling the tunnels chasing the two. As the ran through the tunnels the creatures started to catch up Kero changed with a flash of gold light into his larger lion like form.

Kero told with his deeper voice "Run!"

Kero fired two red fire balls towards the oncoming swarm the balls of fire were engulfed by the swarm, the attack only succeeded in doing two things slowing down the swarm and making them angry. The Doctor quickly found the open manhole they came in and climbed the ladder.

As soon as he made it out the Doctor yelled back "Kero! Run this way!"

No sooner than he said that than a Kero's lion like head stuck out of the hole. Quickly the Doctor tried to yank out the lion creature out of the hole.

"Why don't you just change back!" the Doctor told Kero and he tried to pull him out. Kero finally managed to squirm himself through the hole and the Doctor slid the lid over the hole before the creatures could make their way through. The Doctor sat on the hole in effort to keep out all the goblins trying to push their way out.

"Move!" Kero barked

Kero started to form another fireball in his mouth and the Doctor move of the manhole cover just in time to avoid the fire ball. The lid turned bright red from the fire and the the sound of cries of the goblins slamming into the red hot lid followed. Soon the sound stopped and the two were assured that they weren't followed. Kero changed back to his smaller cute almost toy like form.

The Doctor then said mater a factly "Good."

"Good? How was that good?"

"There were all those goblins in one spot must mean that the source of that energy must be there but I didn't see anything there. So that leads me to assume that it must be above it."

"So how does that help?"

"I count my steps. I can find our way back to that spot but on the surface."

Kero was surprised "That is good news. But we should go tomorrow. Goblins usually are awake at night."

"Good idea. Less of those things to deal with." Then taking in the smells "Maybe we should take a shower first."

"Yeah."

The two went back to the apartment and rest for the day that would come and possibly more importantly get themselves cleaned up. Little that the two know that there were two nest of goblins in the town one underneath the museum and one under the apartment of the security guard.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: First off sorry I did not post last week I forgot I had a wedding to go to and that ate a lot of time that I usually write in. Anyway I will try to post by wednesday next week. I'm trying to get back on my rhythm. Anyway next chapter will have a cameo from Sakura and Syaron, a prophecy, and a look at the evil that must be faced. So review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Odd Couple**

**Doctor Who and Cardcaptor Sakura cross over**

**Summary: Prophecies and a trip to the museum**

**Authors Note: I do not own any Cardcaptor Sakura characters that's Clamp and I don't own Doctor Who or any of the shows elements that's the BBC. I don't own a lot basically.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

It was late at night in Hong Kong, the night was peaceful. Both Sakura and Syaron were sleeping in Syaron's old bed. The bed was a bit small fro both of them so Syaron just held Sakura closer, not that she minded. They put on their pajamas and went to sleep peaceful enough but there were a few hiccups. Syaron's sisters suggested that the couple should try and make them a niece or nephew during their visit, it obviously made them blush. But that was then and this was now, Sakura never felt quite as comfortable and safe as she was asleep in Syaron's arms. Sakura wondered if that was the reason she often had visions when they were like this, she could control her visions now but every once in a while she slept visions of the future would drift into her dreams. She really did try to keep these visions out, she would prefer to just experience them but maybe a part of her really did want to see them. She would receive vision of a life with Syaron,getting married, having children together and sometimes other things slipped in. Images and sound flooded into her mind, she wanted to look away but she couldn't she had to watch. She saw the Doctor dressed in a black tuxedo running out of a building and Kero in his lion form running by his side. They both jump to out of the way at the last second as a stream of black fire ripped open the doors turning them into cinders at the same time.

The Doctor got up and stared right at where Sakura would be then he said "Hello there."

Sakura jolted awake confused.

Syaron got up soon after that "Is something wrong?"

"I had a vision."

"About what?"

"It was the Doctor he was running-"

"Oh all right" Syaron went back to sleep

"What? Aren't you worried?"

"It's the Doctor he does a lot of running."

"He was running away from something."

"He runs away from a lot of things, he runs towards those things more."

"He was wearing a black tuxedo suit, and Kero was with him."

"That's something to worry about."

"That Kero is with him?"

"No, that he's wearing that suit. He has the worst luck with that suit."

"Hoe?"

"Don't worry I trust that Doctor can get them out of any trouble they get themselves into."

"They were running away from fire!"

Syaron looked deeply into her green eyes and took her hand reassuringly "All right we'll call them tomorrow in the morning but first you have to go back to sleep."

They laid in bed and soon they both went back to sleep. When they woke up they made a call to the apartment but no one picked it up. After breakfast the Doctor and Kero were off to find the source of the energy. The Doctor changed into his blue pin stripped suit since he had to wash his brown suit to remove the sewer smell. Following their steps from last night the Doctor lead the way to a museum.

"Oh a museum." The Doctor said sounding annoyed

"What you don't like museums?" Kero said sticking out his head from the Doctors pocket.

"No, it's not that I like museums, walking around museums, fighting Moroks, hiding from Pepper pots and walking mummies there is always something to do in a museum. It's archeologist I have troubles with always digging up something that should remain lost or get chased by shadows in suits ..."

"Is something wrong?" Kero asked hearing a change in the Doctor's tone

"No, no, no it's nothing."

They walked inside and looked around.

"Okay Kero sneak to the back room see if anything there is out of the ordinary I'll look around here."

Kero quickly found his way to the back rooms where they kept whatever was not on display and what was being restored. He did feel something but it was weak whatever he felt had been moved. The rest of the room was pretty much filled with tables and crates of different sizes. The Doctor quickly made his way through everything on display and nothing worried him. Then he saw a section of the museum separated by a simple black curtain with ropes meant to keep people out, but the Doctor was not one to held back by a simple rope. The Doctor snuck past the ropes and past the curtains. The Doctor being a time traveler was never really impressed by a collection of artifacts mostly because he was usually there when they were new. But the care that was taken in restoring and presenting the artifacts was remarkable. The Doctor placed his brainy specs on and started to gaze on the artifacts. They were in remarkable condition and were beautiful. His eyes were drawn to the center display, it was a perfect little black box, it looked like it was brand new but you could tell it was old at the same time. Gazing upon the complex carvings and symbols done by hand it was a thing of beauty all that care and attention to detail, the Doctor just marvel at it. There was a large carving on top of the box of a large dragon devouring a star, correction several stars. The dragon opened up it's jaws wrapping them around a certain grouping of stars, as if trying to eat them. The Doctor slowly reached for the box and as he was about to reach it an intense pain shot through his hand.

"Ouch that smarts!" the Doctor yelped

The Doctor quickly pulled out his handy sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the box, the blue light at the tip of the metal tube let out a whirling sound but then the sound turned into something like a grinding noise. The Doctor turned it off quickly, he examined his device. So the Doctor found something and he was sure it was connected to the strange energy but something about it was keeping people from touching it and any device from scanning it. He stared at the box thinking what he should do next.

Then he heard a voice say "Excuse me you're not allowed to be here."

The Doctor saw a man with dark brown hair, he was wearing a pair of glasses that gave him a certain professor look to him.

"Of course I'm allowed here" the Doctor stared to fumble for the Psychic paper "You see I'm one of the donators. I donate large sums of money to help fund this museum."

The man studied the psychic paper the Doctor worried the man could see through the psychic illusion.

The man expression turned into a smile "Well I suppose we can make an exception for you. I'm Fujitaka."

The Doctor was a bit surprised by how trusting the man was. In Japan it was rude to call someone by their first name unless they allowed it, usually because you were close and then there were the whole thing with honorifics that the Tardis sorted out for him, but here was this perfectly nice man who allowed the Doctor to call him by his first name without hesitation.

The Doctor smiled at him "I'm the Doctor."

"A doctor of archeology?"

The Doctor fought off a chuckle "Sort of, you could say I'm a doctor of everything."

"Well, Doctor we are still setting up here, but rest assured we will be ready for tonight's opening."

"Tonight's opening?"

"The black tie opening gala for all the donors. You must know about it being a donor."

"Must have slipped my mind." The Doctor quickly studied the stars on the box "I better get out of your hair so you can finish and I can get ready."

The Doctor quickly scurried away.

Fujitaka studied the man as he left "What do you think?"

A woman dressed in white with large white wing and long dark hair appeared floated besides him "He seems nice. But something is different about him."

He told her "He carries star light in his wake."

He wondered what this all meant. No one noticed something about the box only those that feed off the energy that dripped off it or anyone who dared touch it would ever know something was wrong with it.

The Doctor found Kero and after a quick stop at the shop for sweets they headed back to the apartment. The Doctor explained what he found out about the box.

Stepping into their apartment, the Doctor ran straight into the Tardis. Kero followed behind him. As the Doctor worked on the console Kero noticed what everyone notices when they first enter the Tardis.

"It's bigger on the inside?" Kero shouted before flying out.

The little yellow creature circled the tardis twice before flying back into the blue box.

"How did you get such a big room in a little box?" Kero asked

The Doctor kept working on the console, Kero flew around the coral like structures in the Tardis. Kero stopped his flying when the Doctor put up a holographic projection of the night sky. The dome like ceiling turned it a black field filled with tiny bright balls of light.

"Whoa!" Kero said amazed

The Doctor pulled a lever and the night sky moved into what it would be like if the sun was not keeping the other stars hidden. The Doctors face turned harsh.

"Is something wrong?" The Doctor asked

"Yes," The Doctor searched for the right words "what Syaron tells me that anyone who uses magic draws their power from the sun, the moon and stars."

"Yeah, I draw my power from the Sun, Yue and the Kid draw power from the moon, Sakura draws power from her own star."

"That's what I was afraid of. That box has something in it, something evil. I've felt true evil before and I felt it again in the box."

"But what does that have to do with the stars?"

"You see that group of stars" The Doctor pointed to a grouping of stars "It started to go into alignment the same time we sensed the power. This group of stars was also on the box, I think when they starts fit the same pattern thats on the box it will act as a sort of key and what ever is in the box will be let out. Already the tumblers are turning and some of its power is leaking out."

Kero gasped "So how long until the lock is completely open?"

"The stars will be in alignment tonight. It can't touched, can't be scanned and even if we had an idea to do with it there are too many people there to let us do anything."

"So what are we going to do?"

The Doctor turned to him with a big grin "Tonight we're going to a party."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: I really think this is one of my best chapters for this story. Anyway this story took me a day longer to write than I expected, I'm going to try to have the next chapter up wednesday. Next chapter will have darkness,fire spitting creatures, trouble in museums, video cameras and more characters from Cardcaptor Sakura. So review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Odd Couple**

**Doctor Who and Cardcaptor Sakura cross over**

**Summary: Night at the museum**

**Authors Note: I do not own any Cardcaptor Sakura characters that's Clamp and I don't own Doctor Who or any of the shows elements that's the BBC. I don't own a lot basically.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

The Doctor put on his black tuxedo suit and Kero put on a small black bow tie, the Doctor couldn't figure out why he wanted to wear a bow tie or where he got such a small bow tie but that was the least of his concerns. They made their way towards the museum neither knowing that there was a message for them on the answering machine. They made their way back to museum , as they walked the Doctor looked up to the stars noting that they were coming into alignment. Meanwhile the Guard had stopped glowing and cleaned himself up and started to make his way back to the museum as well. As the guard got in to the museum claiming to be one of the guards on duty for the night, below him every goblin in town started to gather under the museum. The Doctor quickly got through the entrance by flashing his psychic paper. Kero was snuggled inside the Doctors pocket wondering how he got all his pockets so big on the inside. The Doctor looked for a way to stop the box from opening, he could not just grab it and run, if he wasn't stopped before he could get out it wouldn't stop the box from opening. So know the Doctor had his glasses on and inspecting the other artifacts for any clue that may lead him to stop the box. He started to scan the ancient tablet they had from the same ground they were found. As the Doctor read Kero snuck out of his pocket smelling food and went for it.

In the mean time a young women with dark hair was talking to Fujitaka "I'm sorry my mother couldn't show up she was too busy with work but she sent me in her place."

"I suppose she want to make sure that her companies donations are being put to good use." Fujitaka joked

Tomoyo Daidouji gave him a warm smile. Tomoyo was a young woman with long dark hair and a lovely purple dress along with long white silk gloves on. Noticing a strange man looking around all the artifacts, she excused herself and walk towards him. The Doctor was focusing on a tablet, the ancient language was translated by the Tardis so he could read it but that didn't mean it made sense to him.

"Hello Doctor" Tomoyo said in a chipper tone

The Doctor was startled not expecting anyone to know him "What? Oh, Hello Tomoyo." They had met at the same time that he met Sakura,Syaron and Kero. I took him a second "Wait! What are you doing here?"

"I'm-" She began

"That doesn't matter something is about to happen and you should ge-"

Before the Doctor could even finish the curator got in front of the crowd, standing right in front of the box.

The curator began "There is a legend of a dragon whose goal were nothing short of plunging the world into the darkness. To drink the power of the stars themselves. He plunged the world into darkness and people fell into a deep sleep. The dragon would then feast on them and roam the world spreading its curse until it could no longer find anything to satisfy its hunger. But a good wizard tricked the beast into his castle, protected by his magics he tricked the dragon into chasing him and sacrificing his life he tricked dragon into a box. The legend says that one day the dragon would escape if ever should another sorcerer touch the box when the stars align in the same formation that they were in when it was sealed. But it's not like any of that could actually happen. But we have found artifact telling of this unique legend, in a buried castles. A castle lost to time, buried in some disaster that preserved all these wonders we see here today."

The Doctor took off his glasses he noticed something odd about one of the guards, one of them was glowing faintly. Then he noticed that the box was starting to glow, looking up to the sky light in the museum he saw that the stars were already in alignment, he had hoped they had more time. He had to act quickly and frankly he didn't have time to be subtle.

He ran towards the curator and when he was in front of everyone he yelled "EVERYONE HAS TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

One of the donors joked "Someone had one too many drinks."

"Why does no one ever listen to me when I wear this suit?"

The Doctors outburst had backfired on him some of the guards had come to take him away,with everyones attention on the Doctor no one noticed that one of the guards was glowing or the fact that smoke was coming out of the box. If Tomoyo had ever learned anything from watching Sakura and Syaron capture all the card she knew when she needed to help. As the guard reached for the Doctor Tomoyo pulled the fire alarm. Bells rang out and then people notices a large smoke cloud forming around the box.

"I always forget the fire alarms." The Doctor mumbled to himself

The smoke had grown very large and unbelievable dark, people started to make their way out of the museum in droves. The Doctor pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver in an attempt to stop the box from opening but that only resulted sparks shooting out of it. Kero jumped off a food plater and changed into his larger mode, if people weren't running they did as soon as they saw a lion. Soon the entire room was emptied except for the Doctor,Kero and the guard.

"So who are you?" The Doctor asked the guard "Cause I've seen people like you before. Their bodies all used up and as a last measure you hide in the nearest body."

"How could you tell?" The Guard asked coldly

"Pale skin, the light film on the eyes and the smell of dead and rotten flesh." The Doctor did nothing to hide the distain in his voice "Do you even know his name?"

"No, it wouldn't have done him any good. I would know the sorcerer took my name with him-" He sounded bitter

"Without your name you lost some of your power." Kero pointed out

"The guardian beast is correct." The creature said using the man's body to continue speaking

"But let me guess" The Doctor said "Days ago things happened and you managed to let out your mind. Just sneak away and prepare to free your body. But you're still weak you might be gathering power but really you need a lot, a trapped body in a small little box can't have much after all this time."

"You're a smart one, aren't you? You are right I found a new source of power, it took some of my power to gather it but it's been well worth it."

Goblins started to crawl out into the room, hundreds if not thousands started to gather, their red eyes focused on the box. The Box opened and a black sphere rose from it. The Doctor and Kero went for it but the creature in the guards body created a wall of flame before them blocking them. All the goblins dissolved into mist and a vortex formed around the sphere and the mist that was the goblins started to get drawn. As the last of that mist was taken a stream of smoke came out of the guard and into the vortex. The guards body fell to the floor and the Doctor checked it.

He shook his head "He's dead. He was probably dead since the second he was taken over."

Then the small sphere began to glow that black aura before it started to crack. Soon the sphere was gone and from it's shards was a little black lizard like creature. It started to grown larger and larger and its form became more clear. It had two heads on long snake like necks, red eyes, black leathery wings, black shiny scales and sharp jagged teeth. Soon the creature was about the size of a car and it was looking at the two.

"I think its time we run." The Doctor told Kero

Kero saw what he meant and they both took off.

The nameless creature was growing and threw a large black fire ball towards them which they barely managed to evade. The ever growing creature started to chase after them and would continue to chase them except it got too big to enter the hall. As the two were almost at the door the creature let out a stream of black flames right at them. They broke through the door and jumped to the side at the last second as the flames passed by them burning the doors as they did.

As the Doctor rolled to a stop he spotted something and jolted up "Hello, there."

"Hello Doctor" Tomoyo smiled pointing her camera towards the alien

"What are you still doing here?"

"I thought something exciting was happening and decided to stay to film it."

"And you just happen to carry a camera on you at ll times."

"Yes, I do."

"I'm not surprised." Kero said "But I thought you preferred to film Sakura."

"One makes do when their muse is away." Tomoyo told him

"Well, I think you're going to have plenty to film." The Doctor said staring upwards "The stars are going out."

They looked up he was right, the stars were getting dimmer and one by one they started to go out.

"He's trying it again." Kero said "He want to plunge the world into darkness."

"Yes, and the next step is never ending sleep for the whole world so he can feast."

A roar broke the stillness of the air.

"We're too close to the source of the spell." Kero explained " I might have enough power to endure through the spell but not this close, where the spell is the strongest. We have to get some distance, we have to get somewhere safe."

"The Tardis" The Doctor suggested "Her interior should be safe enough."

"Climb on," Kero told them "you too Tomoyo we're not leaving you here."

With another roar filling the air no one argued with the flying beast. The Doctor climbed onto Kero and Tomoyo climbed on afterwards. Soon they were in the air. Tomoyo still with her camera looked down to see two reptile like heads rip through the roof of the museum. As the two heads roared they let out a burst of black flames, The creature began his spell again and a black aura formed around it and soon the area was covered in a thin mist. As the three reached the apartment were the Tardis was they raced for it. The mist turned into a ring around the museum and it spread outwards. As the three raced into the apartment and closed the door behind them. The Doctor pulled out his key to open the Tardis. The second he placed the key into the keyhole the wave of energy passed through the apartment and the three fell to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Sorry for how long it takes me to post, I've been having really bad writers block. My birthday is this thursday and then I'm going to an anime convention till Tuesday so I won't post for a while, review and good luck.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Odd Couple**

**Doctor Who and Cardcaptor Sakura cross over**

**Summary: The stars go out**

**Authors Note: I do not own any Cardcaptor Sakura characters that's Clamp and I don't own Doctor Who or any of the shows elements that's the BBC. I don't own a lot basically.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

The Doctor was surrounded by white, white everything there was nothing around him but white.

The Doctor raised himself " Am I dead! Is this death? I would have thought it would feel more dead-y."

A soft voice said "No, you are not dead."

"Well that's good to hear." The Doctor looked to the source of the sound to see something he did not expect to see.

He saw what he would describe as an angel. She was a woman with long dark hair,she was wearing a flowery kimono and angel wings, they're was a peaceful presence around her.

"Hello I'm the Doctor."

"You must wake up."

"Wait what happened? One second I was on my way to the Tardis the next thing I know a wave of energy is passing and I'm here." It took a second before it sank in "The energy it put me to sleep. How am I supposed to wake up? It's supposed to keep everyone asleep."

"Normally yes" she said "but you were protected and now must wake up or else the spell will spread around the world."

The Doctor couldn't help but think their was something familiar about the woman "Who are you?"

"Someone who is worried and who needs your help."

"That's one word I can't ignore."

The Doctor snapped up waking up the Tardis only feet away. Kero and Tomoyo were asleep on the ground. The Doctor went over to them and shook them awake.

"Doctor?" Kero managing to get up "What happened?"

"Not sure but I think Syaron happened." The Doctor pointed around the room were several arcane symbols were glowing on the walls. "I think they're called wards."

"They protected us from the effects of the spell." Kero explained "They didn't have enough power to completely stop it but weekend the effect to make us fall asleep if not keep us asleep forever."

"Syaron must have placed them around here just in case, to protect Sakura and him...and you I suppose."

Kero gave him a low growl.

"So where safe?" Tomoyo asked turning on the lights that they didn't have time to turn on earlier

"I don't think so." Kero explained "Even if we didn't fall asleep the creature can still come after us."

"That's strange" Tomoyo noticed something looking out of the window "Our lights seem to be the only ones on." No others lights were on in the entire city and even the stars didn't seem to be visible.

"It seems the spell is keeping all the light off, any that weren't protected are staying off."

The Doctor turned to the West "The story goes that the spell would go all over the world, right?"

"That's what how the story goes" Kero said "why?"

"I have terrible feeling?"

The spell passed them but it had not passed as they were speaking it was spreading across the world at a phenomenal rate. As the wave spread people fell asleep no matter what they were doing and as the darkness spread the light made by man and the stars went out. Then the spell wave reached Hong Kong. Sakura and Syaron were walking in the gardens when the wave passed, with their powers they sensed it just as it approached. Sakura pulled out one of the star cards and her star rod.

"Shield!" Sakura called out

The shield card created a shield around them protecting them from the wave. As soon as it passed the shield dissolved. Sakura collapsed and Syaron just barley caught her before she fell to the ground. He carried her off back home, as soon as he made it he noticed the light on and then he turned back to see that all the lights in the city below him were off. By this time the entire city glowed so much that it could block out the light of the stars. But even the stars seemed to be out. He was greeted by his mother who looked concerned almost scared, which was unusual since she rarely showed emotions. As soon as he entered the house he could see all the wards were set off.

"Mother what happened?" Syaron asked

"Some sort of curse. It passed over us the wards limited the effects on anyone inside the house but..." she pointed to a couch where one of Syaron's sisters was sleeping "anyone outside the house has not been able to wake up. What happened to Sakura?" She examined the young woman in Syaron's arms.

"The Spell passed over us and she managed to use the shield card to protect us. But after it passed she collapsed."

Yelan Li the matriarch of the house looked up at the black sky "The stars are gone. Sakura draws her power from her own star something is blocking out stars they are depriving her of her source of power. But I think it is worse than that whatever is the cause of all of this is affecting the world at large."

"The Doctor" Syaron murmured as he gently placing Sakura on one of the chairs. "Mother please take care of Sakura for me."

She nodded, Syaron summoned his sword and slashed at the air. Spaced ripped apart where he cut and he jumped into as it closed behind him.

Back in Japan the Doctor opened up the Tardis door and stepped in. Tomoyo noticed the Doctor pushed the doors into the inside when the sign on the door said to push them out. Tomoyo was about to say something when a large cut formed in the middle of the air and Syaron fell out of it.

"Syaron?" Tomoyo asked "How did you get here?

"Dimensional magic, gets you anywhere faster."

"When did you learn that?" Kero asked

"Ancient Egypt."

"What?"

"Ask the Doctor."

"Where's Sakura?" Tomoyo asked bring

"Something is happening the stars went out and Sakura collapsed."

With the stars blocked" Kero began "it's sapping her strength."

"Is Sakura all right?" Tomoyo said worried

"She's fine my mother is watching her but what's happening. I knew it had something to do with you guys but…"

They explained what was happening as the Doctor checked on the Tardis. The Tardis gave out a grumble sound and the Doctor rubbed the console to sooth it. But he was worried the Tardis showed that night side of the planet was completely black and it was spreading to the day side.

As they finished explaining what was happening the Doctor stepped out of the Tardis "Two Hours."

"Two hours?" Syaron asked

"In two hours the entire world will be covered in darkness." The he realized something "Syaron when did you get here? Never mind that so we have to stop the dragon beastie in less than two hours or we won't be able to stop it."

"So we have guardian beast, a sorcerer and an alien" Tomoyo pointed out "what's your plan?"

"Oh" The Doctor said undoing his bow tie "well make it up as we go along."

The Doctor gave Tomoyo some specific instructions telling her to stay inside the Tardis and she went inside it.

As they walked away Syaron told the Doctor " Doctor burn that suit when we're done."

"Yeah" he responded

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: So I am back from my anime convention. Next chapter has a big monster fight. So review and tell me what you think. I'm still a little tired but I should be able to post that chapter next week.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Odd Couple**

**Doctor Who and Cardcaptor Sakura cross over**

**Summary: Invading a museum to attack a giant dragon anyone else think this is a bad idea**

**Authors Note: I do not own any Cardcaptor Sakura characters that's Clamp and I don't own Doctor Who or any of the shows elements that's the BBC. I don't own a lot basically.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

Tomoyo sat inside the Tardis,she marveled at the inside of the machine it felt warm and safe and so very alive. The only thing to ruin the environment was the noise the Tardis was making, it sounded that it was in pain. Tomoyo assumed that what was affecting the sky was affecting the Tardis, both the Tardis and the Doctor were from the stars. She found it strange how events had unfolded, the Guardian Beast of the Sun, a Sorcerer who draws his power from the Moon and an alien from the stars were heading off to face a creature bent on bring eternal darkness. Each represented some sort of source of light against the creature of darkness she would have thought that this was a coincidence but she knew nothing in this world is a coincidence she only hoped that it meant something good would result from it all. As she pondered this Tomoyo looked over what she had filmed.

The Doctor, Kero and Syaron arrived at the museum. It had been a creepy walk, the night air was perfectly still and it was completely dark without lights or the stars, all the light they had was the small flame Syaron had conjured. Now they stared at the dark museum.

"Please tell me you actually have a plan." Syaron asked the Doctor."

The Doctor thought about it for a moment before he spoke. "The legend about this creature said that it was tricked into the box. I say we try and trick it into it again. It shouldn't be at full strength yet, it just reformed its body so it will need time to gather power so we really need to stop it now."

"That's your plan?" Kero in his Guardian mode asked.

"You're making this up as you go along, aren't you?" Syaron glared.

"Yeah," The Doctor admitted. "it's a nasty habit that does seem to get worse with this suit."

"It's not like you don't do it with other suits it's just worse with this one, is it some sort of James Bond thing?"

The Doctor shrugged thinking back on the Cybermen,Lazarus, the Host and one really terrible wedding that ended up with someone dying around. He turned back to Syaron. "Syaron this is going to be dangerous and might not even work. Maybe you should go back so you can be with Sakura."

Syaron looked him in the eyes and confidently told him, " I would love to be with her right now but I'm more use to her here. Anything I can do to make sure she's safe, I'm going to do it."

"Good," the Doctor said confidently. "All right well go in three ways, above,between and below. Kero go in through the roof hole, Syaron go through the halls and I'll go through the sewers below. Wait until you have an opening and we all have a chance to get there. We each provide a distraction for each other and back up. We'll try to keep big and scary off balance until we can move it back into the box."

"Fine." Syaron agreed and went of to the museum.

"Be careful." The Doctor yelled out.

The Doctor walked towards a nearby manhole and Kero accompanied him.

Eventually the Doctor broke the silence as he popped open the manhole cover. "So you have to admit that you have to admire Syaron's loyalty to Sakura."

"What?" Kero asked.

"He makes a conscious decision to be here so he can do what he can for her not giving a second thought to the consequences to him as long as he can make sure she's safe." Kero turned away. "Fine, good luck then." The Doctor said just before dropping himself into the hole.

Kero snarled at the idea of Syaron and Sakura being together and took off into the air. Kero quickly found his way to the roof where the creature had opened up a large hole. He peered into the hole and saw the creature's heads were gather along a large sphere of energy. Kero guessed that the sphere was composed of all the energy it had stole. Syaron quickly made his way through the quiet hall and waited outside the main hall, he spotted the black creature. He tried to get a feel for the room and tried to come up with some idea of what to do. The Doctor quickly made his way through the sewer, it wasn't a long distance to go through and he found a hole he assumed that the gremlins came through. The other two were impatient, waiting to do something waiting for the Doctor to find his way. They could sense each others magic and knew they had arrived, the creature gathering all this energy didn't even notice their magic.

"Soon" The creatures voice echoed. "I will have enough energy to remain in this form."

Kero walked on the ceiling trying to get a better look at what the creature was doing when a piece of the ceiling collapsed alerting it. The shadow creature launched an attack at Kero, Kero took into the air just avoiding the ball of black flames.

Syaron's voice cuts through the air. "Lighting!"

As lighting shots out of his sword striking the creature. One of the head turns to Syaron while the other one follows Kero. At this point the Doctor arrives having found his way by the sound of fighting. Seeing the monster preoccupied he decided to inspect the box.

"Okay a box that can't be scanned or touched." The Doctor mussed to himself. "But legend says that it will release it with some sorcerer touches it. So it was touched, but nor one after it can touch it. I wonder." The Doctor pulled out a small battery from his pocket and held it to the box, suddenly a spark of electricity umps out of the battery towards the box. "Oh that's clever, that is brilliant! The box drains energy! Whatever the box is made out of drains energy, the same amount that the creature produces. As long as the creature lives the box will use it to power its own prison. As long as it's inside the box is completely dormant and just a box but without it inside it drain energy from anything near it. That's why I couldn't touch it or scan it. But in that state someone with magic gave it just a spark the box couldn't hold it and our beast-y used it to start opening the box." Then he noticed his friends fighting the monster. "Can't touch the box, I can't move the box to the monster maybe I can move the monster to the box." He looked at the large beast. "Syaron! Kero! Get over here!"

The pair made their way over to the Doctor.

"Doctor?" The creature bellowed "What are you planning?"

"Oh nothing. No, real plan or anything. I'm just here to surrender."

"Surrender?" Kero questioned.

"Yup, complete and total surrender." The Doctor announced. "There is no point and fighting and might as well get it over with."

Kero stared at the Doctor confused, Syaron knew well enough the Doctor would never give up so if he was saying that it must mean it was about time to run.

"The shadow creature stared at the Doctor tempted to attack but feeling that something was wrong.

"Fire!" Syaron launched another attack at the creature. " Doctor I don't know what you're thinking but I don't intend on giving up."

The creature growled. "I think I can met both of your wishes."

The monster lunged at them. The Doctor pushed Kero out of the way and Syaron ducked dodging the dragon like head passed by him. As the Doctor wanted the head touched the box.

The instant the creature touched the box it let out a scream, its body fell apart into mist and was sucked into the box. The creature grabbed the ball of energy it had gathered in a vain attempt to remain outside the box but that only succeeded in dragging the ball with it. Soon there was nothing left to suggest that it was ever there except the damage it had cause.

"Ok we have to get out of here." The worried Doctor exclaimed.

"Why?" Kero asked confused.

Sparks started to shot out of the box. "The box was only made to contain a certain amount of energy. Right now its over its limit."

"It's going to explode." Syaron asked

"Not exactly judging by its nature it's actually going to implode. Like black hole implode. A miniature black hole it will seal itself up in a moment but you don't want to be near it when it starts up."

The box started to shake and the immediate area around it started to warp. Soon that area began to collapse in on itself and turn black. The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and it whirled to life as his fear came to pass.

The air in the room was the first thing to get sucked up into the newly created black hole, the room quickly began into a wind tunnel as everything began to get sucked. Syaron being the closest was pulled into the black hole at the last second Kero grabbed him with his jaw and pulled him in before he was sucked in.

"Kero?" Syaron asked confused.

"Sakura would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you." The guardian beast explained as it tried to get away.

The Doctor tried to runaway but the force pulled him back, he managed to grab onto Kero at the last moment. Kero drew his power from the sun, that gave him enough power to pull away from the small black hole but not too far. He got few away before he found it difficult to move. Everything that wasn't nailed down in the room and something that were sucked into the hole and it seemed like the trio would join them.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Sorry about the delay I've had this writers block and a bit of a stomach flu its been harder to write this story for some reason. Anyway the next chapter will be the last. So review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Odd Couple**

**Doctor Who and Cardcaptor Sakura cross over**

**Summary: Invading a museum to attack a giant dragon anyone else think this is a bad idea**

**Authors Note: I do not own any Cardcaptor Sakura characters that's Clamp and I don't own Doctor Who or any of the shows elements that's the BBC. I don't own a lot basically.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

The Doctor could feel the effects of the miniature black take hold,the sheer force of it was causing time itself to slow down. Kero and Syaron did not notice it only the Doctor did as a timelord, it wasn't too clear to the Doctor how much time was passing it seemed only a few seconds but outside the effects of the black hole time moved faster those seconds could be hours.

In the Tardis Tomoyo spotted on the console a flashing red light go off. Tomoyo rewound the tape to the start of the Doctor's instructions.

The Doctor voice blared into the air. "Is this working?" He tapped against the lens of the camera.

"Yes." Tomoyo's own voice sounded.

"Before we go here's a list of instructions incase we need help. There is a small chance that we will need to make a quick escape. I have the Tardis in hibernation mode, she's sleeping repairing herself. It's a bit early to wake her but it is an emergency she'll just have to deal with being a bit cranky. Now follow my instructions closely. If the red light flashes on the console that will be me calling the Tardis with my screwdriver. It should collect the coordinates. You will have to reactivate the Tardis. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Tomoyo said to the video image.

"Okay I'm just going to assume that you're ready when hearing this. First pull the red lever."

"Red lever?" Tomoyo looked for the lever. "Oh red lever." She pulled it and the light in the Tardis grew brighter.

"Second turn the atom excelerator, that would be the green glass sphere on the left. Turn that to the right."

Tomoyo turned the sphere to the right noting it looked a lot like a paper weight.

"Fourth no wait third, pump the bicycle pump four time."

She pumped it wondering why a space ship was controlled by a bicycle pump.

"Okay fourth, hit the ding-er."

Tomoyo hit the bell it went ding.

"Okay now turn the blue switch up that will turn on the heimlich regulator."

She turned the switch up.

"Okay finally the big silver lever lift the lever up, that's the parking break. Soon as you raise it the Tardis will go right to my location."

She raised the silver lever and the Tardis came to life, the center column went up and down, the whole room began to shake. The shaking caused Tomoyo to fall onto the console.

"Now this will be bumpy so you will want to take a seat."

The Doctor was waiting as the black hole slowed time down, he had enough time to go over the works of Shakespeare in his head. He was going over MacBeth when the Tardis began to materialize around them.

Soon the three found themselves in the Tardis console room.

"What happened?" Kero asked reverting to his smaller form. "The black hole and everything."

"Black Hole, ha." The Doctor scoffed. "My people invented black holes. We're perfectly safe in here."

Then spark shot out of the console, the Doctor ran to it and began to work the controls. The Tardis moved back to the apartment. The others quickly ran out of the Tardis and the Doctor grabbed the fire extinguisher as flames began to fill the room. After a few moments the flames were out and he got out of the Tardis.

"Too much stress so soon after coming out of hibernation." He coughed. "I need to reset it."

"But its over?" Syaron asked.

"The black hole should be collapsing on itself soon and it looks like everything is going back to normal."

The black hole closed leaving only a greatly damaged museum gallery. Across town and in fact around the world lights began to turn on. People started to get up, an angelic ghost was reunited with her husband, Syaron's sister and Sakura began to get up.

Sakura yawned, scratched her head and asked Yelan. "Where's Syaron?"

"Don't worry he well be back soon."

"Good." Sakura let out another yawn and fell back to sleep.

Syaron used his sword to travel back to Hong Kong. Tomoyo stayed the night and slept in the guest room while the Doctor went to repair the damage to the Tardis. Kero decided to play a video game before going to sleep.

The next day the damage done to the museum was blamed on a fire started by faulty wiring. The guards body wasn't recovered, after being used, discard and finally absorbed into the black hole there was nothing to be found. Th newspaper reported him as dying in the fire.

Kero and the Doctor spent most of the week resting, except the Doctor did end up burning the black suit. He decided just to replace it anyway.

On the day that Sakura and Syaron were supposed to return they spent the day cleaning up the apartment. Tomoyo came over and helped out with the cleaning and then baked a cake to welcome home the couple.

"I know what you're doing." Kero said almost as an after thought.

"What?" The Doctor said genuinely confused.

"It took me a while but I figured it out but you've been trying to get me to like the brat."

"Oh well that yeah." The Doctor shrugged. "You two, for the lack of a more accurate term, are room mates. You both care about Sakura and want to see her happy. Syaron makes here happy I was just trying to help you see that. But you know what you already know that. You might not get along but you do see that they do love each other. Maybe you should try and be a little nicer to him, he doesn't care what you think about him but Sakura does care."

Tomoyo then spoke up. "If you want Sakura to be happy then you should not do anything that makes it harder for them to be together. Especially after all the trouble it took to get them together."

Kero was about to say something when the couple walked in.

"Hello Doctor." Sakura greeted him.

"Sakura, Syaron." Doctor smiled at them. "Welcome home."

The couple had brought home some souvenirs and they talked about the trip over the Tomoyo's cake. They brought back some sweets for the Doctor and Kero and a dress for Tomoyo.

Eventually to Doctor decided it was time for him to leave.

As the Doctor was heading back to the Tardis but Syaron stopped him. "Thank you Doctor I know that Kero can be a bit of a handful."

"No, Kero wasn't even the biggest problem."

"Well, anyway we picked something up at a temple and Sakura thought you might find some use from it."

Syaron gave him a protection charm. "Sakura?" The Doctor smirked.

"Yes, it was Sakura's idea."

"Well, I love it anyway. Thank you."

"Take care Doctor." Sakura said walking towards them.

"Take care him." He said looking at Sakura and then he turned to Syaron. "You take care of her."

With that the Doctor stepped inside the Tardis, now repaired, he placed the charm on one of the control and started the Tardis. As everyone looked at the blue box the air in the room swirled around it as it began to fade in and out until it was gone.

Sakura was then scared, she didn't understand why and grabbed Syaron's hand.

"What's wrong?" Syaron asked.

"I don't know, it something feels wrong about the Doctor. Its like a tapping sound." She searched her thought trying to organize her feelings. "His song is ending. Something is returning from out of the darkness and... and he will knock four times. Then his song will end."

None of them knew what that meant and lived out their lives without worry. Later that night Sakura went to bed early tired from the plane ride and Syaron got ready to join her in bed. "Night brat." Kero told Syaron.

"Good night stuffed animal." Syaron shot back.

"Promise me that you will make sure that she's happy."

Syaron was a little surprise by the comment but didn't hesitate to answer it. "Of course I'm only happy if Sakura is happy."

"Good."

They didn't say anything else that night, they still fought afterwards but Sakura did notice that it was never as intense.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: Okay that is the end. Thank you all those who read my story and reviewed. If you want to say anything review and leave a message. Funny thing I just noticed I've been misspelling Syaron's name. Anyway review and thank you.<strong>


End file.
